Winged Creature
by elle-0802
Summary: Life at Wayne Manor for Bruce, Selina, Blake and Ella after Bane's defeat. But what happens the masked man is brought back by the immortal Ra's al Ghul? Bruce/ Selina. Blake/Ella. Blake takes up the mantle of Nightwing. Read "Plaything" and "First Knight" first before reading!
1. Immortal

Title: Immortal

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: The Dark Knight Rises

Pairing: Blake/Ella

Rating: T

Summary: Life at Wayne Manor for Bruce, Selina, Blake and Ella after Bane's defeat. But what happens the masked man is brought back by the immortal Ra's al Ghul?

Author's note: This is the sequel to my story Plaything. If you have not yet read that, I suggest you start there and then continue here.

Author's note#2: Dedicated to my hand holder aopio, she reads all my chapters and gives her notes. I usually get pleading texts from her to finish my stories asap so you can all go thank her and go read her Warrior fan fiction. Yay Tom Hardy!

Author's note#3: Shamelessly stolen plot points from Batman: Under The Red Hood because I can as long as I say the characters do not belong to me. Ha. Take that, Warner Bros.

His weathered skin creases with the signs of aging. His frail form slowly makes it way to the pit's edge. He descends into the water bubbling around him, arid smoke rising from it's murky surface. He is under completely for what seems like ages before emerging from the water gasping for air.

His firm tanned skin no longer creases with wrinkles. His form is no longer frail, but strong and muscular. He is young again. The Lazarus Pit yet again transforms him from an old man to middle-aged yet spry gentleman.

He is stretching his muscles and punching in the air at nothing when one of his men comes to him. "Sir, we have news from Gotham. From Dr. Crane," the guard stands and waits for Ra's to acknowledge him. Ra's turns around and nods for him to continue speaking.

"It appears Bane is dead, sir. Killed today with the help of the Batman and a mysterious woman. Catwoman, I believe Crane called her. They are bringing the body here. I hope this will suit you, sir," the man waits until Ra's nods and walks away peacefully after nodding to his mentor.

'Bane…' Ra's thinks to himself. He hasn't put any thought into the masked man for a very long time. He also hasn't thought of Gotham in ages, giving up on the idea of saving Gotham from itself.

Within two days, Bane's lifeless corpse is brought to Ra's al Ghul. Ra's has his surgeons remove Bane's mask from his face, also removing all tubing and venom inhibitors from his body. Facial reconstruction is made to his face to remove nose and mouth scars. Extensive corrective surgery also removes the large scar trailing down his spine. His body was then wrapped in tight bandaging from head to toe, resembling a mummy from ancient Egypt.

His body was lowered into the pit, only under the supervision of Ra's and a handful of his mercenaries. The pit begins to bubble and splash after a few moments. A hand raises out of the water near the pit's edge. It takes hold of the stony ground.

The mummified body soon follows the hand onto the small cliff. Once the body is clear of the water, loud gasps are echoing loudly in the cavern. Hands claw at the bandaging on the face until it is completely exposed.

Bane is alive.

Grey eyes adjust to the dim light of the cavern. But something is missing. His breathing isn't labored. No metal hissing accompanies his gasps. Still bandaged hands claw at his face and mouth. No mask covers his face. He rips off the bandages of his hands, touching his lips and nose for the first time in years. His eyes scan the room at faces he does not recognize.

"Where am I? Who has brought me here?" He pauses, an unfamiliar voice escaping his lips.

"I have." An instant chill is sent down Bane's spine. There is a voice he recognizes.

"Ra's…" Bane says, barely above a whisper as the leader of the League of Shadows moves closer to him from the shadows.

"When I heard of your failure in Gotham, of your death…I was disappointed to say the least." Ra's began, kneeling next to Bane where he sat at the water's edge. "But I want to give you a second chance to prove yourself a worthy member of the League of Shadows." He laid a hand on Bane's shoulder.

"I welcome the challenge, my master." Bane smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

Months later in Gotham…

"I still can't believe you're…the Batman." Ella shouted across the cave to Bruce as he sat at his computer hub.

"I still can't believe John never told you before a couple months ago." Bruce chuckles, looking up from his work.

"Well, he's been pretty busy since we got back from Italy. Always in the middle of something..." Ella trailed off as she walks to the steps leading to the platform where Bruce sat. "So…can I see it?"

Bruce smiles, getting up and walks to the edge of the platform after hitting a few keystrokes. The Batsuit rises from the ground in front of Ella, her eyes widening at the sight.

The case that holds the Batsuit slowly opens and Ella reaches a hand to touch the cowl, only to draw back when she is mere centimeters away from it. She sighs and folds her arms in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks the normally jubilant young woman.

"Nothing, I just…I had a moment of clarity maybe." She gives a weak smile and steps away from the case. "I'm gonna head back upstairs. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Bruce shifts on his feet uncomfortably. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you later." She gives him a quick squeeze on his bicep and walks out of the cave. Bruce looks after her until she is out of sight before returning to the computers.

On her silent walk back to the main house, she can't help but remember the day Bane died. If it hadn't been for Bruce and Selina, she and Blake would have been goners for sure. And if she hadn't left Blake for Blake, none of this would have happened in the first place.

She makes it back to the main house and stops in the kitchen. Alfred is there making tea and notices her leaning against the doorframe.

"You look like you could use a cup, my dear." Alfred says softly with a smile.

"You're a mind reader, Alfred, I swear." Ella gives a weak smile and sits down at the table.

"Not exactly, I'm afraid. Just very good at reading people. And I can tell that you are missing Master Blake immensely." Alfred sit's a hot cup in front of her.

"I really miss him, Alfred. I almost wish he had remained a detective. Now that I know he's a vigilante like Bruce…like Selina even…it scares me. And it also makes me realize how lonely I am." Ella takes a long sip of tea, savoring the chamomile and honey.

"I think you need something to occupy your time. Reading. Writing. Photography. Going into the city, maybe. Something that is yours and yours alone." Alfred sips his own tea peacefully.

"I think you're right. I do miss the city. It's been so long since I've walked the streets of Gotham. Simple pleasure, ya know? I could photograph the city's landscapes." She perked up a bit while finishing her tea.

"Well then, it's settled. I'll fetch Master Wayne's best camera equipment and get one of the cars set up for you and tomorrow you can start on your new hobby." Alfred smiled, rising from the table and gathering both teacups.

Ella gets up to leave the kitchen, pausing at the doorway. "Thank you, Alfred. This means a lot."

"You're very welcome, my dear." Alfred smiles warmly before turning to wash their dishes.

Ella walks to the bedroom that she and Blake share. She changes into pajamas and gets to sleep rather quickly. She is only awoken momentarily when the bed dips as Blake climbs into bed next to her. She peeks at the bedside clock that reads 3:09AM.

"Long night." She says, sleep and annoyance flavoring her speech.

"Yeah, Selina was showing me some of the areas she and Bruce see the most gang activity in." Blake sighed as Ella allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"Right…" Ella trails off before speaking again. "Tomorrow, I'm going into the city to take some photos. Alfred suggested I take up a hobby since I'm the only one not patrolling the streets into the wee hours of the morning."

Blake chuckles as he wraps himself around Ella. "I always loved your photos. They're captivating. Especially the ones you've taken of me."

Ella can't help but smile as she turns around in Blake's arms. "Are you trying to seduce, Mr. Blake?"

"Depends. Is it working?" He says, pulling her closer to him.

"Without a doubt." Ella fists a handful of Blake's hair and crushes her lips to his. She rolls so that she is on top of Blake, showing him that not only vigilantes have the element of surprise.


	2. Flashbacks

Title: Flashbacks

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: The Dark Knight Rises

Pairing: None

Rating: T, for language I guess

Summary: Ella promises John to stay out of danger, but not even she could foresee this.

Author's note: I've been writing this chapter for like a week and it was a like a parasite in my brain that slowly kicked out every other idea I had until I sat at my computer and wrote this.

Author's note#2: No Bruce and Selina this chapter, but don't worry they will be back next chapter.

Author's note#3: The suit Bane wears in the end of the chapter was inspired by that photo of Tom Hardy and Christian Bale at a premiere of TDKR. It was so cute. I just couldn't help myself.

Alfred helped Ella pack the small two-door sedan with camera equipment. John stood by off to the side in the garage, patiently waiting for Alfred to leave so he could try and reason with Ella. It wasn't that he was afraid to let Ella out on her own, although given recent events he really had every right to be apprehensive. But this was more of a feeling in his gut. Sure, their life has changed greatly since their run-in with Bane. With John leaving the force, much to the chagrin of Police Commissioner James Gordon, and switching careers to vigilante where he haunts Gotham's gang zones and underground tunnels. But he believes, deep in his heart, that he along with Bruce and Commissioner Gordon and his best men can keep the city safe and criminal-free.

Even if that means that he has to leave his girlfriend alone for countless hours at a time with only a drafty large mansion and butler to keep her company. It was at the butler's suggestion that she go after this particular hobby, after all. She loves photography and she loves her city. But the city that she loves happens to be home to some of the seedier elements. And this is what frightens John the most. Alfred hands her the keys to the vehicle and pats her on the back before smiling at her then to John before retreating back into the mansion.

Ella pockets the keys before turning to John with a serious expression on her face. "Alright. Out with it." She says, leaning on the trunk of the car and fussing with the azure scarf around her neck so it laid against her wool peacoat.

John feigns innocence. "Out with what?" He asks as he walks up to lean next to Ella.

Ella sighs and rolls her eyes. "Try your best to sound protective yet supportive when you try and explain to me why you don't want me to go out alone in the city."

"I'm beginning to think you're the former detective." He chuckles nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

"Date a cop and you learn about the power of body language and interrogation techniques." She stuffs her hands in her pockets and turns to John more. "I know I have given you scares in the past but I promise you, I'll be safe. No reason to worry. But you are a worry-wart at heart. It's in your nature."

"Make me seem like such a…" John starts, but Ella cuts him off.

"Protective father?" Ella quips.

"Yeah." John clears his throat. "And I'm not a worry-wart. I'm cautious. Just after being out there with Bruce and Selina, I just feel like there's even more danger these days. Even without Ba-" He stops short, not wanting to bring up Bane.

"You can say his name. I don't react like I used to. It's fine. It's been months. Anyway, I'm going to be fine, John. I promise. I'll be back before nightfall alright?" She leans in to kiss him lightly, then squeals and laughs as John pulls her closer and deepens the kiss before brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." He says, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he steps around the car and opens her door for her as she gets in and turns on the car. He winks at her before shutting her door and watches as she drives off. He doesn't move into the house until her car passes out of sight.

For the last few months, Bane has adopted the identity of Thomas Hindley. Investment banker. Graduate of Gotham University with a major in Finance and a minor in Business. Along with references falsified by Ra's, Bane was able to secure a job at the Gotham Stock Exchange, almost as a joke to himself seeing as he held-up this place some time ago. But he actually enjoys the mundaneness of a regular nine to five job with benefits and coffee breaks and office parties. He purchases a sizeable high-rise apartment in the Palisades and lounges in the lap of luxury.

However, the life of a Gotham City playboy escapes him easily as he reminds himself that he was risen from death for one purpose and one purpose only. To bring Gotham to its knees. It's not as if he doesn't have women throwing themselves at his feet with this new persona. Money, intelligence and good looks take you a long way in this town, after all. But the gorgeous airhead models and power-hungry business women that he runs into don't interest him. The last time he truly enjoyed good conversation and great passion was with…

…Ella.

As he thinks the name, he shudders. He remembers her as the last vision his eyes had before he sunk into darkness and died. He remembers what he did to her and forgives her for killing him. But there is a part of him, a part that he dare not admit out loud, that…misses her. Misses her smile, the way she hung on his every word, the way she felt under his hands, the way she moaned when he plunged deep inside…

He stops himself again from thinking of her as he sits on his couch in his apartment. He palms himself through his slacks and thinks that maybe he should at least get laid once in a while. He hasn't had sex since before he was risen. And it doesn't get any easier when he can only think of Ella when he goes to the bar after work on Friday nights to find someone he can stand to be around for one night. They never suit him and he always goes home alone. Usually to masturbate or even sadder, just to read until he goes to bed.

He could never have seen what was happening on his way home from work one afternoon.

Ella sets up her equipment near the docks on the east end of Gotham. Construction crews were preparing to build some kind of high rise apartment complex. Ella loves the hustle and bustle of all the men and women moving about. She photographs workers going over blueprints and those on their lunch breaks, even capturing a man with a power saw as sparks flew from the machinery. It's then that she gets a jolt of a flashback. Damp, chilly sewers. Trying to hold a riveter before being summoned in to see…

…Bane.

She shakes the thought from her head and turns back to her camera as she pulls it up to her face and focuses in on a group of men looking at her and to each other before walking towards her slowly before picking up the pace. She grabs her camera and tripod and starts to run but one thug catches up to her and knocks her to the ground before she can make it very far leaving her to fall on her front with her hands stopping her from hitting the ground face first. The camera and tripod go tumbling to the ground in front of her and one of the thugs kicks it out of reach.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here, huh?" One of the thugs grabs Ella by the waist and flips her over and grasps her by the neck. Ella retaliates but kneeing him in the groin and tries to scurry out from under him. Another thug kicks her in the leg and she screams out in pain. He picks up the tripod and delivers a blow to her abdomen, she spits out blood and curls in on herself. Just before he can raise the tripod again to lash out, a man catches his arm from behind, twisting it with a sickening crunch of bone. He crumples to the floor and the other two thugs run off in opposite directions.

Ella's eyes are filled with tears as the stranger asks if she is alright. She wipes at her eyes and looks up to see a well-dressed man in a plain black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie with a tan raincoat. His grey eyes are sympathetic and he narrows them as he registers who she is.

"Ella?" Bane all but whispers, not believing his eyes as Ella collapses from pain into the sandy ground underfoot.


	3. Permission

Title: Permission

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: The Dark Knight Rises

Pairing: Bane/Ella

Rating: M, for language and sexual situations

Summary: Ella discovers the new identity of her savior.

Author's note: Talk about satisfying the urge!

Author's note#2: I need a goddamn cigarette.

When she wakes, she is nestled snugly in luxurious all-white plush bedding. Her head is swimming as she raises up in bed, but shortly she realizes she is not in Wayne Manor. Her hand goes to her head and she sees she isn't wearing her coat or sweater she left the mansion in. She is now clad in a large white button-up dress shirt, but she still is wearing her own underwear. She's so busy paying attention to herself that she is startled when she hears a sigh at the doorway.

Ella pulls the covers back over her body quickly. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" She asks sheepishly.

The figure in the doorway is smoking a cigarette and stubs it out on the ashtray near the door. She realizes she is wearing the white shirt he wore earlier, he is only wearing a white tank top that hugs his muscular chest and black slacks. His eyes rake over her slowly, assessing her fear towards him. She watches as his grey eyes glisten in the low light of the room.

"You don't recognize me, child?" His eyes find their way to hers and he dips his head forward.

"I've never seen you in my life. Except when you fought off those low-life scumbags. Should I know you?" She mentally kicks herself for even venturing out into Gotham instead of staying in the mansion.

"Not like this, you wouldn't recognize me. You've never heard my voice like this, I'm sure." She noted how beautiful his accent was, a mixture of British and maybe a slight Spanish influence. "And no doubt you have never looked upon my face as you are doing so now. You are most familiar with me when I am wearing this…" He trails off and goes into the closet in the room, grabbing a large metal crate and laying it on the bed in front of her. "Open it." He says, moving back to where he stood at the doorframe, leaning against it facing the doorframe on the other side.

Ella leans up and climbs out of the covers and kneels in front of the case, opening it. Her eyes fall upon a metal and canvas mask, dust is forming on its shell but she remembers it easily. "Bane…" She sobs his name and runs a hand over the mask.

"You are not crawling away in fear as I thought you would." He says, still choosing not to look at her.

"I've thought of you everyday since I last saw you, wondering how you would react towards me. How I would feel seeing you again if…" She trails off, closing the case.

"And how do you feel?" He asked, his eyes cast downwards, no doubt ready for her to run past him into the cold night to get away.

She rose up out of the bed and padded softly to him, her bare feet cold on the wood floor. She stopped when she stood in front of him. He made sure his eyes never looked upon her. "I'm the reason you died. You've killed so many people, but why do I feel like you're the only one who is feeling fear at the moment?" She studied his facial features. Beautifully tanned skin, those grey eyes she remembers, a strong sturdy nose, and luscious full pink lips.

She couldn't stop herself from leaning up on her tip-toes and pressing two fingers to his bottom lip as he sighs and closes his eyes. "I haven't told you how I feel," She whispers, letting her hand fall from his face. He turns to her, anguish in his eyes at what she would say, but he silently urged her to speak.

She steps back from him until her back hits the doorjamb. She looks downward before she speaks. "I feel…that I don't know exactly what to feel. I need to know how you are standing in front of me now. I killed you, I heard your last breath escape from you. I sobbed over your dead body apologizing to you over and over until John had to rip me away from you kicking and screaming. He knew how I felt about you, as he probably still knows." She trails off and wipes at her eyes to quell the tear that threatened to fall.

"So you are still with Detective Blake then?" He asks, not looking at her.

"Yes, I am still with John." She says, not mentioning his leaving the force. "Answer my question. How are you here?"

"After I was taken to the morgue, my corpse was stolen and taken to Ra's al Ghul, my mentor. He brought me back to life using his Lazarus Pit. I was operated on to remove scars on my face and back, also removing the need to wear the mask. I was sent here to correct my mistakes of the past. But I have grown accustomed to the simple life of an ordinary citizen. To everyone else, I am Thomas Hindley: Investment Banker. I don't even consider myself to be Bane anymore. I haven't looked upon my mask in months." He says, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Thomas Hindley…not exactly as menacing as Bane. But I guess public-wise it sounds much better. Do I call you Tom? Or should I stick with Bane?" She asked, a small smirk lighting up her face.

His eyes connected with hers and he gave a small chuckle. "I prefer Tom actually. But I will let you decide what you wish to call me."

"I feel…regret. Pain. And the urge to touch you again…to make sure you're real." She takes a tentative step forward off the wall and watches him move unsurely. She walks closer to him until she is almost flush against him. She raises a hand to his face, touching her fingertips to his cheek and she can hear as his breath catches in his throat.

"I remember I used to fantasize about what you would look like without the mask and I have to be honest…I didn't think you would be this handsome. You're beautiful, Tom." She turns his face to hers and kisses his cheek and along his jaw until her lips ghosted over his, gently brushing them.

He keeps his eyes closed, afraid that if he opens them he will wake up and this will all have been a dream. He parts his lips slightly and her breath enters his mouth and he pulls her even closer to him, crushing his lips against hers. He moans into her mouth and she leans up on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck and grip the back of his head. He pulls away slowly and smiles at her with wide blown pupils.

"I have wanted to do that since I first took off my mask. I haven't kissed a woman in so long. And your lips are so full and delicious-looking…I couldn't help myself." He chuckles lightly and slides a hand underneath the shirt she is wearing touching at the small of her back.

"No complaints here." She says, staring at his lips like a hungry lion eyeing a gazelle grazing on the Sahara.

"There's something I've wanted to do since I met you that night in the sewers. I need your permission to do so. I don't want to make that decision for you or pressure you." His eyes turn serious as he leans down to pick Ella up and lay her on her back on the bed, moving between her legs to stroke her bare thighs.

"You have my permission." She says breathlessly.

"I haven't even told you what I wanted to do yet." He laughs inwardly.

"I'm not exactly in the position to say no at this moment. Not when I'm this aroused anyway." She leans up and strokes his firm biceps before starting to unbutton her shirt and toss it behind her. He gently pushes her to lay on her back again and grabs her by the ankles and slides her to the edge of the bed where he kneels down on the wood floor. His hands move up her legs and rest over her panties and gently tugs on them and removes them.

He opens her legs wide and her bare hairless skin glistens with her arousal, her scent overpowering his senses. He kisses her thighs teasingly before leaning down to lap at the outpouring of her essence. He cleaned up every last drop before expertly circling his tongue around her center, reveling in the sound of her squeals. He kissed and sucked her there before inserting one finger into her warmth and massaging the bundle of nerves inside her. He added another then began to suck even harder and soon she was riding out her orgasm and he swallowed everything she gave him.

He stood up licking and cleaning his fingers as she continued to shake and tremble. He looked like the cat that ate the canary and he thoroughly enjoyed watching her come down from her orgasm as he palmed himself through his slacks.

"I want you inside me. I need you…right now." She spoke, regaining her grasp on control. It was all he needed to hear before he peeled off his tank and got rid of his pants and underwear. She marveled at his body…finally able to see him completely naked. As he climbed back on the bed over her, she gripped his monstrous firm erection in one small hand stroking him tightly and she heard him hiss in the back of his throat.

He looked down at her. "I won't last long if you continue with that, you know." She let go of him like she had just mistakenly touched fire. He pulled her thighs up to straddle his, positioning himself at her entrance and hesitating a moment before she started to squirm with impatience. He plunged in hard and deep until his entire length was sheathed inside her. She moaned out as she tried to adjust to the sheer size of him.

He shuddered at her tight wet heat and couldn't hold back very long until he began truly fucking her. He moaned her name as she moaned his pseudonym. He pushed himself to remain hard until she came again and he leaned down into her wrapping his arms around her and fucked her slow and gentle until he succumbed to his own orgasm and filled her with hot essence while his body trembled. She rubbed his back while he came down and he leaned up and captured her lips again.

He pulled out of her and leaned up, picking up Ella and moving her into the bathroom for a quick shower. He got in after her and dressed in simple grey sweat pants and the tank he took off earlier. He slipped his feet into a pair of grey and black Adidas and watched Ella as she finger-combed through her hair and got dressed.

"I don't want to leave." She suddenly said. "I feel like if I leave I might never see you again." She sits down putting on her boots before running a hand over her face.

He walks over to his briefcase and digs around inside and pulls out a small card that he hands to her. She flips it over in her hand and reads it. 'Thomas Hindley, Gotham Stock Exchange' is printed out in large bold lettering along with his contact information.

"Anytime of day, whatever you need…I don't care what it is. You call me." He grabs her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts her head upward. "You have to go back, wouldn't want the cavalry coming out to search for you, would you?" He smiled, and she inwardly thought of John and Bruce scouring the city as Nightwing and Batman and suddenly sobered up and grabbed her belongings.

He drove her back to the docks and made sure she had all of her equipment before opening her door for her and closing it smiling at her as she rolled the window down. "I'll see you soon, yeah?" He says, leaning one arm on the car door.

"Yeah. I better get going." She smiles and nods but still doesn't turn on the car. She turns to him and smirks. He smirks back before stepping away from the car and she turns it on and drives off. He doesn't step away to his car until she is safely out of sight.


	4. It's Like That

Title: It's Like That

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: The Dark Knight Rises

Pairing: None this chapter…sorry babies.

Rating: T for language?

Summary: John and Ella have a domestic squabble concerning Ella's latest foiled adventure.

Author's note: A teeny tiny piece of me is mad that it took me so long to write this.

The entire drive back to the mansion is filled with anxiety and arousal. Anxious to see how John will react now that it is after 10 o'clock at night. Aroused, because well…of course. She parks the car in the garage, grabbing her bag and lets herself in the house and makes it to the steps leading upstairs before she hears angry footsteps approaching.

"Where the hell have you been?" She hears his voice before turning around to peek at him. He takes in the sight of her. She has a slight limp, that she may or may not be exaggerating, and she clutches her stomach and winces. "Oh my god, what's happened to you? I knew I shouldn't have let you go out alone." He grabs her and brings her closer to him before she can even answer him.

The way he holds her reminds her how much she enjoyed being in Tom's arms tonight and she closes her eyes and imagines thick strong arms are around her and she wraps her arms around John shaking herself out of her reverie when she realizes this isn't the man she just made love to.

Emotion sweeps over her and she begins to sob lightly on John's shoulder. Part of her is crying that she cheated on the only man to ever love her. The other part is crying because even in this moment of comfort all she can think about how comfortable and safe she felt in another man's arms. John pulls away slightly to look into her eyes and wipe away her tears.

"What happened to you?" He asks more nicely this time around while she composes herself. Bruce and Selina walk into the hallway from the library at the sound of the commotion.

"I was taking photos of the construction happening at the docks on the East End." She began, John ushering her into the library to sit down as he sits next to her while Bruce perches on the desk and Selina leans on a nearby bookshelf. "And then I see this group of guys coming at me…I guess they didn't like me photographing them…and they rushed at me."

Alfred walks into the library holding a tray of tea and hands a steaming cup to Ella who smiles in appreciation. "One knocked me down and I kicked him in the groin before he stomped down on my leg. Another one of them took the tripod and jabbed me in the stomach. And if it wasn't for Tom, I'd surely have been raped or worse." She sipped her tea, realizing her slip mid-sip.

"Tom?" John asked, tilting his head which made him resemble a confused puppy.

"He saved my life. He came out of nowhere and just chased them off. I passed out in the dirt soon after. He took me to the hospital to get checked out and stayed with me until I was released." She winces internally for lying to John but she felt that the amount of truth to her words outweighed the lies.

"He sounds like quite the hero, doesn't he?" John's sarcasm doesn't go unnoticed by Ella.

"You seem like you didn't want me to have a hero unless it was you, John. You've been waiting to say 'I told you so' since I got back, haven't you?" Ella seethes.

"It's not like that at all, I just-" John starts but Ella cuts him off.

"What is it like then, John?" She all but shouts at him, her eyes lit with flaming anger.

"I just wish you would have listened to me. I know the danger that's out there. I wish I would have gone with you. Not let you go out there by yourself." John turns soft eyes on Ella.

"I just wish you understood how important it is to have my own…hobbies. You, Bruce and Selina all have the city of Gotham to protect. I'm no vigilante by any means. So while you're out doing what you love, why can't I do the same?" Ella pleads with him, partly pissed-off but mostly just plain tired.

"Do you love putting yourself in danger? Because that's what it seems like." John will not let this argument falter without making sure his opinions are loud and clear.

Ella reaches her boiling point and stands up in front of John before Bruce steps in. "Alright, let's not go overboard here." He says, his arms going out into the space between Ella and John. He turns to Ella.

"John cares about your well-being far more than his own. He doesn't want anything to happen to you and I think he is making that very clear, however it seems to come off as overprotective but he is trying. And John," Bruce turns to John now, "I'd like to point out that Ella is a very strong independent woman, just like Selina." He winks at Selina then turns back to John.

"And just like Selina, she is stubborn as a mule and it will take a lot to make her believe she is wrong on anything. So stop while you're ahead." Bruce finishes, looking between the two.

"Well said, Bruce. I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere." Selina rolls her eyes, but smiles at Bruce. "I have a suggestion though, if you care to listen."

All eyes turn to Selina, anxious to hear what she has to say.

"If John is up to it, I say we thank Ella's hero in person. Invite him to dinner and make sure it is insanely obvious that John is the only one Ella wants and that as sweet as it was to save her, she has so obligation to him at all. Providing we can find him." Selina scratches her head, looking away.

Ella pulls out the business card Tom gave her. "Will this help?"


	5. Ultimatum

As soon as she handed the card over to Bruce, panic swept through her body. The idea that both John and Ba-Tom would be in the same room, possibly sitting across the table from each other sent shivers down her spine. She watched as Bruce turned the card over in his hands before excusing himself from the room. John followed after him.

"Are they going to call him?" Ella asked Selina, truly bewildered at the sudden exit of their boyfriends.

"No," Selina gave her a small smile, "they're going to check that card for finger prints most likely. Bruce doesn't trust anyone, and that trait is rubbing off on John unfortunately." With that, Selina left the library, leaving Ella alone.

Ella retreats to the room she and John share, pulling out her cell phone quickly as she closes the door behind her. She hurriedly dials Tom's number, having memorized it on the way home. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello?" His voice is melodic to her, his accent's dulcet tones wash over her like water in a dream.

"Tom? It's Ella." She says, her voice shaking into the earpiece.

"Ella, thank goodness. Are you alright?" She is surprised to hear him sound so worried about her, but she can't lie to herself and say she doesn't love that about him.

"I'm fine. I have to tell you something…Right now, John and I are living with Bruce Wayne in Wayne Manor. And he's going to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. Is that ok?" She hesitates when she stops talking, nervous at his response.

"Of course, that's ok. Didn't know you had such a nice place to go home to after being here with me." He can't help but chuckle at her revelation.

"Yeah well some people like apartments and some people like multi-bedroom mansions. I'm not one of the latter. Are you sure you're ok with dinner? Don't force yourself." She says, surprised that she is trying to talk him out of it.

"I'm not forcing myself. I'm pampering myself really. Letting a billionaire buy me dinner for a night is great. And I intend to take advantage of that, so stop trying to talk me out of it. I assume Bruce will be calling me later formally?"

"Yeah, he will. I just wanted to butter you up, I guess." She winces at her choice of words.

"You're quite good at buttering up. I look forward to Bruce's call. I'll talk to you later, Ella." Tom smiles to himself.

"Bye, Tom." Ella clicks END on her phone and lays back on her bed, closing her eyes for a short nap.

* * *

Tom ends the call and puts his phone down on his nightstand as a slight rapping is heard at his apartment door. He checks the alarm clock on the end table and is surprised anyone would pay a house call this late. He raises from his bed and makes his way to the door. Just as he reaches the handle, the door opens swiftly and it bounces off of Tom's head. He stumbles back unsurely, and before he could right himself a puff of gas is shot into his face.

"So sorry, Mr. Bane but it had to be done to ensure you wouldn't be a danger to us. I'm sure you understand." Dr. Crane said as he entered Tom's apartment, peering down into his face before removing his burlap mask and grinning quite sadistically at the frightened man. "Sir, he's docile now. You may enter."

At this, Ra's as Ghul walks into the apartment, wearing a fine charcoal-colored three-piece suit and holding his walking cane curved over one arm. He looks around the apartment for a moment before looking back at the writhing and howling man on the floor.

"You've disappointed me, Bane. All these months back in Gotham and no progress whatsoever. Can you explain yourself?" All Tom can do to answer Ra's is howl loudly. Ra's turns to Crane. "Doctor, administer the antidote, please. Otherwise this entire conversation will be entirely one-sided."

Crane takes out a needle from his coat pocket and uncaps it. He then leans down over Tom and jams the needle into his arm, smashing down the plunger before pulling the needle back and out of his arm. It takes him all of about three minutes to recover from the poison gas and when he fully recovers he can't stop his breath catching in his throat.

"Yes, well, Mr. Bane as I was saying, you have been in Gotham for months now and you have yet to make any progress here whatsoever. Now as the man who gave you life again, I can't help but be a bit…disappointed. Can you explain yourself to me?" Ra's said as he paced back and forth in Tom's living room.

"Sir, I-," Tom started but Ra's cut him off.

"And might I add it would be impossibly easy to kill you now and destroy this town myself so you might want to think before you answer me." Ra's all but spewed the words from his mouth like a fire hydrant in summer.

Tom hesitates a bit and stands, touching carefully at his forehead where the door bumped into it. He opens his mouth to speak but instead of saying words his mouth just flaps opens and closes like a fish gasping for air.

"Well, let me remind you Mr. Bane, you are only here by my graces. I got you this job and this apartment. And let us not forget I gave you the air you are breathing right now, the blood that pumps through you and I will not hesitate to take them all away." Ra's stands near Dr. Crane and leans down on both hands on his cane.

Dr. Crane steps a bit closer to Tom in his slightly horrified state and leans in closely before he speaks. "What Ra's needs you to know is that you're being given an ultimatum. Either you play by his rules and start to take over Gotham the way you were told or…we kill the girl."

Tom's head shoots up and his chest visibly heaves as he tries to catch his breath. Dr. Crane smiles inwardly at himself. "That's right. Your precious Ella will be putty in my hands with one dose of gas from my mask. You do have her wrapped around your little finger, don't you? Or is it the other way around?" Dr. Crane enjoyed teasing the larger man, knowing in the back of his mind he could crush his skull with one hand but taking refuge in the thought that he was too frightened to do so.

"Don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want…just please, don't touch her." Tom pleaded with the Mastermind and the Doctor.

The phone's shrilling ringtone broke everyone out of their reverie. Tom looks to Ra's, silently asking for permission. "Do answer that. And enjoy your dinner, Mr. Bane for it shall be the last time you see your dear Ella. Until next time." Tom turns to grab the phone and answer it, as he turns around to check on his guests he is greeted by an empty living room with his door wide open letting in the cold air.

"Hello, Tom. Bruce Wayne. I'm a friend of Ella's. How would like to come to dinner at the mansion?"


	6. Check and Mate

The following day at Wayne Manor, all of its inhabitants were in quite a frenzy. Alfred had been preparing supper for hours, a four-course meal of traditional British cuisine; Baked asparagus in Filo pastry and caramelized garlic tarts as appetizers; a salad with spiced turkey and cranberry; an entrée of roast leg of lamb with ginger, honey, cider and rosemary; and for dessert Alfred prepared fruit scones with tea. Selina and John congregated in the kitchen to help the butler cook and also to be the official taste-testers. Well, John actually helped with the cooking when Alfred banished Selina from the stove when she set two dishes ablaze.

Bruce was in the Batcave at his computer hub, searching Thomas Hindley yet again. He hadn't found anything so far, anything interesting that is. He found that Tom was born and raised in Hammersmith in London before being relocated to South America with relatives after his parents were killed in an auto accident. Bruce inwardly winced, his mind flashing pictures in his mind of falling pearls and gunshots. He cleared the screens and closed his eyes while massaging his temples.

"All work and play makes a bat pretty boring, ya know?" Bruce didn't have to open his eyes to know the speaker.

He gave a small smile when he turned to greet Ella."I don't think I'm that boring. And hey, I have company with me."

Ella looked from Bruce to the cave's ceiling, where hundreds of bats were taking up residence. She looks back to Bruce as she walks up the stairs to the raised platform. "Yeah, you're never alone down here. But conversation has to be pretty one-sided, I would think." She smiled at Bruce before taking a peek at the computer's blank screens.

As empty as they may be, she knows Bruce was investigating Tom very closely. Deep down, she was quite grateful of Bruce's vigilance and protective urge over her. But she also wished Bruce would stay out of her business. Good luck with that, she told herself.

"I think me and the bats have great non-verbal communication. But I know you didn't come down here to talk about bats…" Bruce trailed off, noticing Ella's slight hint of anxiety.

"No, I didn't. I, uh, I actually wanted to know if you wanted some human company. A game of chess maybe, if you're interested." Ella forces a smile, shoving her hands in her pockets.

In the library, Ella and Bruce sit across from each other, a marble chess set sits between them. A full five minutes goes by and Ella has yet to make her next move. Bruce looks up from the chess pieces and chances a glance at Ella. She looks as if she is thinking a bit too intensely so Bruce opens his mouth to speak, but Ella cuts him off.

"I wish we weren't having this dinner tonight. I hate this idea. Seems so forced." Ella mumbles but Bruce hears it clearly.

"I know you hate it. I would too. But you have to realize that John and I care about you and Selina's safety to a fault. We want you to be safe. And it just seems too far-fetched that someone could be at the right place and the right time. Surely, this must have crossed your mind once or twice." Bruce sighs, not knowing what else to say.

Ella chooses a piece and sets it on a marble tile."Check. And yes it crossed my mind but I'm not a detective like you. I just look at it as someone saved my life. I thanked him already. This seems like a damn investigation for someone who I've only met once…after I came out of unconsciousness." She looked back at Bruce who was keenly staring back at her. "But just so you know…I do appreciate it. Thank you."

Bruce follows Ella's move and places a piece on another tile. "Check and mate. And you're welcome. Well, we'd better start getting ready. Our guest will be arriving in about an hour or so. I'd better get a move on before Selina gets to the room and starts primping and preening like a kitten." He gives Ella a small smile before setting back the chess pieces to their original positions.

"Good idea. And thanks for the distraction." Ella smiles back at Bruce before exiting the library and retreating to her room. She gets dressed and undressed and dressed again once more, having trouble finding something suitable to wear. She wanted to be sexy, but not too sexy that it would raise eyebrows. She wanted to be classy, but not too classy like she was some stuck-up socialite. She settled on wearing the outfit Selina got for her; a black sleeveless above-the-knee cocktail dress with a modest neckline that accentuated her womanly curves and some peep-toe red heels that made her legs look heavenly.

She finished her makeup and started to put on a few pieces of jewelry when she felt arms encircle her waist and a kiss pressed upon her shoulder.

"You look so beautiful," John said, moving Ella's curls over her shoulder so he could kiss her neck.

Ella smiles at John in the mirror behind her. "I remember you saying you hated this dress. That it made me look a bit…what was the word? Cheap."She turns around to face him as his face turns beet red.

"Cheap, yeah. I did say that, didn't I?" John scratches the back of his head, casting his eyes toward the floor before meeting Ella's eyes again."But in my defense, I hadn't seen it on you yet and I thought it would look all tight and wrong. But now that I see it on you, I see how perfectly it hugs every inch of you…Is any of this working to dig my foot out of my mouth?" John smiles adorably, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Not so much. But I think I can help dig it out for you." Ella spins in John's arms and crushes her lips against his. She gets lost in John's warmth, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her. In the depths of her soul, she knows John is the better choice…the man she can build a life with. But she can't get Tom off her mind; his voice, his eyes, his body…

She snaps out of her daydreaming when John slides a hand up her dress, resting at her apex. He slips a finger under the fabric, touching lightly at her folds. The moan that escapes her lips urges him to move. Her hand starts a trails from his chest down to his pants where she unzips them and pushes them and his underwear down his legs before kicking off her own panties.

John picks her up and makes love to her against the wall of the bathroom. She is grateful she chose to wear her no-smudge lipstick as John is attacking her mouth with fervent impatience. When they finish, John dresses in black slacks and a tucked-in blackdress shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He kisses Ella's cheek and makes his way down to the dining room where Bruce and Selina are already pouring wine for themselves.

Just then a knock at their door breaks their reverie. Alfred moves past them after setting the table to answer the door. "Master Hindley, I presume?"Alfred greets his guest.

"Yes, please call me Tom," Tom's voice is heard by Selina, Bruce and John before he walks around Alfred to give them a good look at their guest. Bruce is the first to greet him, full of smiles and practiced cordiality. Selina and John come around quickly enough before Tom asks to use the facilities. In the back of Tom's head, he wonders why Ella isn't with the rest of the crowd but when he walks up the grand flight of stairs making his way to the bathroom he walks past an open door.

She sits there at her vanity biting her nails, worry painting her face. If he didn't know any better, he would say Ella already knew this would be their last time together.

"It's rather rude not to greet your guest at the door, you know." His voice startled her and she jumped up out of her seat clutching her heart.

"How did you get up here?" She asked, calming herself down.

"I was looking for the loo, of course." He whispers, coming into the room and walking to Ella, then picking her up and laying her down on the bed while he climbs on top of her. He unzips his pants before ripping off her underwear and tossing them to the side. He enters her slowly and agonizingly before picking up the pace, her soft moans echoing in his mind. He attacks her mouth and explodes inside of her, not wasting one drop. He pulls out and straightens himself up before going to the door."You'd better get down their soon, child. I'm famished." He exits after winking at Ella from her spot on the bed catching her breath.

Dinner goes expressly as planned. Polite conversation, great cuisine. Bruce and John were pleasantly surprised that Tom was so well-read and fascinating. As Tom left to go, he gave handshakes to the men and kisses on the cheek for Selina and Ella. In Ella's ear, he whispers so only she can hear and she nods almost invisibly. After Alfred closes the door, Ella goes to the dining room and finds Tom's phone on the floor beneath the table.

She waits until Selina, Bruce and John retire upstairs before she walks outside where Tom is waiting for her. She hands him the phone and he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him, kissing her passionately.

"If you could erase me from your memory, everything about me…all the harm I've caused to you, would you do it?" Tom asked Ella, a slight smirk on his face threatening to betray his true feelings of sorrow.

"No," Ella says, able to read Tom's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to know your answer," Tom says before leaning down to kiss Ella, "Goodbye, my dear."

Ella gives him a weary look that he chose to ignore before kissing her lightly on the lips then driving off. Ella touched her lips and turned back towards the house when Tom's car was out of sight. As she fought to compose herself, she was startled when she locked eyes with Selina.


	7. Some Explaining To Do

Selina stood with her arms crossed in the doorway of Wayne Manor. Her polished fingernails tapping against her biceps as she sighed deeply, thinking of what to say. She stood still, watching as Ella failed at maintaining her composure as she walked to the front door, wiping at her lips and not making eye contact. As Ella tried to walk past her, Selina shoved out her arm at lightning speed to block her path.

"Kid, you have got some explaining to do, ya know? Kissing some stranger you've only met only once before? Are you even thinking about John with your actions?" Selina spat out the questions so quickly that it made Ella's head spin.

"I…know him. I've known him for a while." Ella all but whispered, still not looking at Selina. She wrapped her arms around herself to shield the cold night's shivers.

"You've known him? So this wasn't a one-time thing? What have you gotten yourself into, kid?" Selina dropped her arm from in front of Ella and watched as she stood frozen in her spot.

"Do you want to know who he is? Go to his apartment and look in the large case in his closet and you'll understand why I kept him a secret." Ella said, as she walked past Selina and up the stairs into her bedroom.

The Next Morning

Selina woke up early, making her way to the Batcave. She found Tom's information on the computer and wrote it down on a small piece of paper before putting it in her pocket. She grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini Aventador that she loved so much and started on her way to Tom's apartment.

Once arriving, she climbed the fire escape and peeked in the window assuring no one was home. Opening the window with her lock pick first, she slinked down into the bedroom. She surveyed her surroundings. 'Looks like a bachelor pad, the kid doesn't stand a chance,' she thought to herself. No photos on the wall or dressers, no individuality, no feeling of being in someone's home. Seemed more like a damn prison cell.

Ignoring the feeling of super sanitary cleanliness, she continued on to the closet and pulled out the large case dropping it on the floor in front of her. She picked the lock on it and threw back the lid. Cringing in horror, she set eyes on the dust-covered mask. She let out an anguished cry before closing the lid and putting it back in the closet. She wiped a hand over her face before getting up to leave. She ended up bumping into a hard solid frame.

"Ms. Kyle, it's a pleasure to see you again," that voice she remembered so much bled into her like sharpened ice crystals.

"You're not Tom…you're…Bane?" Her voice shrieked at the mention of the name, like it possessed a foul odor like rotting eggs.

"This frightens you, pet. I won't be here much longer and I won't let harm come to you if you stay away from me and what I have to do. You have to leave now and never return for my masters will find you and surely kill you on the spot." Tom said, before ushering Selina back out of the window and onto the fire escape before jumping down in one swift movement. She hopped in her car and sped off without looking back even once.

She arrived back at the mansion and went to find Ella straightaway. She found her in she and John's room and luckily he was off with Bruce somewhere. "Bane?! You knowingly kissed Bane right in front of the fucking mansion? What are you thinking, kid?" Selina all but shouted at the top of her lungs to Ella.

"Keep your voice down! When he saved me from the attackers that day, he took me back to his place and not to the hospital. I woke up and he asked if I recognized him. When I said no…that's when he showed me the mask. He never hurt me in any way and he promised to never hurt me again. He made love to me that night and last night." Ella sighed, feeling the weight of the lies flying off her shoulders.

Selina looked at the young woman standing in front of her for a long time before speaking. "Did…did you two use…protection?" Selina asked, almost afraid to hear yes OR no.

When Ella crossed her arms and looked away, Selina pinched the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb to stave off the massive headache that this conversation would soon cause.

"Ella…you-"Selina began but was cut off.

"What are you two in her gabbing about?" John entered the bedroom from outside, thankfully he had been out of earshot of everything.

"Just girl stuff is all. You know us gals love to talk about fashion and hair and…men," Selina fake-laughed and patted Ella's arm before turning and leaving the room.

"Talking about men, huh? Well I hope my name came up on this topic," John said, before picking Ella up and placing her on the top of her dresser.

"Of course you did baby, of course," Ella said as John embraced her tightly, a silent tear crept down her cheek.


End file.
